Rainbow Alliance
by wobbuffet the third
Summary: Honey Lemon has a stack of rainbow flyers for the Rainbow Alliance and a finely-tuned gaydar. —HoneyGogo. (Cross-posted from AO3.)


Gogo took out a neatly folded map from her pocket and re-examined the diagram of San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology's campus. She was looking for the library in the hopes of finding a book on the electromagnetic wheel axles she had been working on.

She quickly located the library on the map and was about to grab her bike to head over there when someone grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted, "Excuse me!"

Gogo blinked. In front of her stood an incredibly tall blonde holding a stack of multicolored papers. The blonde quickly adjusted her pink plastic glasses and flashed her a huge smile. "Hey, I'm Honey," she gushed. "I'm a representative of the Rainbow Alliance, and—"

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Gogo, turning away to mount her bike.

The girl quickly stopped her again. "The Rainbow Alliance is an on-campus club at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology dedicated to protecting and providing a safe space for students of marginalized sexual orientations and gender identities," she said. "Our goal is to promote dignity for all students, whether they are lesbian gay bisexual transgender queer questioning intersex asexual intersex pansexual and or any other letters that I might have forgotten." She paused to suck in a huge breath before continuing, "We want to stimulate positive but critical conversations about the treatment of lesbian and gay and bisexual and transgender and queer and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Gogo quickly interrupted, fearing that she might lose her ability to hear if the girl talked any longer. She was honestly amazed that Honey (was that really her name?) hadn't gone blue in the face from lack of oxygen already.

"Wait!" cried Honey. "Gosh, you need to slow down." Gogo bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the irony. "Seriously, this is a really, reeeeally important cause, and I would appreciate it so much if you took the time to at least hear me out. The Rainbow Alliance meets on Tuesdays at 4pm in room 105 in the Social Studies building." The blonde shoved a variegated sheet of paper at her and added, "You should definitely come! We're open to all people! You don't have to be gay or lesbian or bisexual or transgender or intersex or—"

"Um, I'm not really into clubs," said Gogo. She attempted to return the flyer, but Honey Lemon was adamant.

"You could at least take the flyer," she said. At Gogo's irritated frown, she exclaimed, "Okay, I don't know your name, but let me tell you, I have a feeling that you belong in the Rainbow Alliance. You just—"

"Do you say this to everyone you try to convince to join your club?" asked Gogo drily. It was getting a bit annoying at this point; she just wanted to go to the library in peace.

"No!" said Honey Lemon. "Oh, how do I say this without coming off as creepy?" she remarked quietly, seemingly to herself. She was (mercifully) silent for a moment before she explained, "Listen, I have this sixth sense in my head— well, seventh, actually; identifying chemical compounds by sight is the sixth— and I am really really sure that you are gay."

"—Excuse me?" sputtered Gogo.

"You heard me," said Honey Lemon. She crossed her arms across her chest, evidently pleased with herself. The self-assured, arrogant pose was a far cry from the over-the-top friendliness she had been displaying just a minute ago. It was kind of attractive, Gogo thought before she could stop herself. "I just know these kinds of things, okay? I have an intuition. I can tell when someone's not straight. Your presence is setting off every sort of gay alarm bell in my head that is probably possible."

"Gaydar," said Gogo in realization.

"What?" Honey Lemon said.

"What you mean to say is that you have gaydar," Gogo explained. She was a bit disconcerted, not being used to people (especially not pretty people) calling her out on her sexuality within a minute of meeting her. But that meant— "Wait, you're gay?" she said.

"Pansexual, actually," said Honey Lemon, smiling brightly. "Stop changing the topic! You should really join Rainbow Alliance. I can't imagine why you wouldn't care about something that affects you personally! So join!"

"I never said I was gay," Gogo pointed out.

Honey Lemon waved her hand dismissively. "You didn't have to," she said. "I just know these things." She sifted through her stack of papers and offered her a flyer again. This time Gogo reluctantly accepted it. "Tuesdays at 4 PM, room 105 in the Social Studies building," she reminded her. "Free cupcakes, bring your own glitter. Hope to see you there!" She gave the shorter girl a friendly pat on the shoulder and another brilliant smile before walking away.

Gogo examined the flyer. RAINBOW ALLIANCE, it screamed in rainbow capital letters. WE PROVIDE A SAFE ZONE FOR LGBTQIAP+ STUDENTS AND PROMOTE TOLERANCE AND RESPECT FOR STUDENTS OF ALL SEXUAL ORIENTATIONS AND GENDER IDENTITIES. It was pretty much what she had been expecting. What she had not expected was to find on the bottom, written in neat, bubbly handwriting, the words "Honey Lemon", followed by seven digits.

"Hey, Honey!" Gogo called. The blonde turned around from where she was talking to another student half a block down. Gogo waved the paper at her. "Did you write your number on this?"

Honey Lemon blushed and smiled self-consciously. She was kind of (okay, extremely) cute. "Call me," she mouthed, miming talking on the phone with her hand before turning back to the student. Gogo looked at Honey for a moment, then looked down at the flyer again.

She took out her phone and created a new contact. She copied the seven digits from the flyer into her phone, neatly creased the flyer, and put it into her pocket.

She could probably spare some time for just one club on Tuesday at 4 PM, Gogo figured.


End file.
